Lovers in a Dangerous Time
by Selah1
Summary: Sergeant Major Kain Fury would never be described as handsome. [Archer x Kimblee x Fury]
1. Chapter 1

Sergeant Major Kain Fury would never be described as handsome. Perhaps cute would be a better word to describe the young solider. He likes animals and had only been working under Colonel Mustang for a short awhile.

Or at least Kimblee thought so. He didn't recognize him and he knew who was in Mustang's unit. Plus he had asked Frankie and Frankie had all the answers. About Mustang's unit anyway.

He had a fine behind though.

Zolf walked down the hall heading out for lunch. He walked through one of the windows, looking outside. You could see flurries of military uniforms in the courtyard.

Zolf recognized one of the soldiers as the one he had been checking out earlier in the week. He grinned and walked outside and decided to follow the smaller solider.

Kain was walking to a café but couldn't brush the feeling that he was being followed. It was rather strange really.

Zolf saw the younger solider walk into a café and was about to follow him when he heard barking. He turned to see a dog growling at him.

Crap.

Kain looked around, "Black Hayate?"

The dog gave one last warning growl to Kimblee before running to where Fury stood. Fury bends down to pat the dog's head in greeting, which Black Hayate responding with a lick on the cheek and a friendly bark.

"Where's your Mistress?" Fury asked the Black Hayate as he scratched him behind the ear.

Kain smiled. "Oh well, let's get some food Black Hayate."

Kimblee swore as Black Hayate followed Kain to the Military's cafeteria.

"Damn mutt," Zolf muttered under his breath.

Zolf had been foiled in his stalker attempts all day. It all lead back to that darn dog. Kimblee wondered whom that darn mutt belongs to anyway. He would kill him and then…

Wait.

Didn't the solider say Mistress? Then the owner had to be female then. This changed things slightly.

He would kill her.

Yup that sounded about right.

Kimblee trudged towards home; the entire day had been a failure. He hadn't seen the soldier he had been stalking in the morning all afternoon. So he went around and scared the privates.

He opened the door to the house he shared with Frankie and flopped onto the couch in the lounge.

Archer looked up from the paper he was reading to glance at the other man. "Did you have fun today?"

Kimblee grumbled in response.

"I hear you were hassarsing the Privates again this afternoon"

More grumbling.

"Though no reports on what you were doing this morning. What were you doing?"

A snort.

Archer put the papers he was reading away and focussed all his attention on Kimblee. "Zolfly-dear you were stalking again weren't you?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

Archer shot him a sharp look.

Kimblee sighed. "I didn't think so."

Archer tsked. "One day one of the soldiers you think is defenseless won't be and you'll be in for a rude shock."

Kimblee snorted at Archer's warning he had heard it so many times. Not once had it delivered.

"So who is it? I imagine it's a male solider," Archer asked.

Kimblee grinned. "Well he's a Sergeant Major and I think he's apart of Mustang's unit."

"About this tall?" Archer gestured with a hand.

Kimblee nodded. "That looks about right."

"Kain Fury," Archer replied.

Kimblee blinked. "Who?"

"That's who you're stalking."

Kimblee grinned. "There was this dog following him around too."

"He doesn't have a dog but…" Archer started to say but he paused. "Black and white dog?"

"Yes how did you know?" Kimblee asked.

"The dog belongs to someone else in the unit. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Archer explained.

"Hmm…It was that dog that got in my way. I'll have to get rid of him," Kimblee mused.

"I'd leave the dog alone," Archer advised.

"Why?" Kimblee asked.

"She isn't a force to be reckon with I hear," Archer explained.

Kimblee snorted. "Like something like that has stopped me before."

Archer shot him a sharp look. "She makes things go boom."

Kimblee laughed. "No I make things go boom."

Archer resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kimblee laughing fit. "I meant that she was a sniper.

"A sniper?" Kimblee asked between laughs.

"Yes one of the best in the entire military I hear," Archer explained.

Kimblee smirked. "One of the best eh?"

"Yes." Archer confirmed. "They say she has eyes like a hawk."

Kimblee stared. "Eyes like a hawk?"

Archer nodded. "An excellent marksman certainty."

"So I can pissed everyone else in the unit off but her?" Kimblee asked.

Archer nodded. "Now about the Sergeant Major."

Kimblee blinked. "What about him?"

"Why did you choose him? Archer asked.

Kimblee titled his head in curiosity. "Why did I choose him?"

Archer nodded. "Yes, I'm sure there are plenty other officers out there. Why this one?"

Kimblee grinned. "Well you have dark hair, I have dark hair and so does he."

Archer looked confused. "Well yes that's true."

Kimblee's grin widens. "We could match!"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a certain way, Kimblee had found to stalking. You had to know your prey. Know them well enough to predict their moves.

After two weeks Zolf Kimblee was quite confident at his knowledge of the Sergeant Major. Confident enough to approach him, instead of hiding in the bushes watching him.

Well long as the dog wasn't in the sight, he had no problem putting his plan in action and nothing was going to stop him.

-----

He started out slowly, creeping in the Sergeant Major vision every so often and sat down at a couple tables away from him around lunchtime. Just small things nothing to alert or tip off the younger solider.

Some couple weeks past by and he started to walk near the Sergeant Major and started to watch him from behind trees rather than bushes.

It was the final week of November that he made his final move. He had heard from a reliable source that the Sergeant Major would be alone in the office. It made his plan end with a desirable response.

-----

The Corporal looked over at Archer. "Do you think I should, had told him that the office was only cleared of the male soldiers?"

Archer laughed. "No, I think we should let him figure it out on his own."

An alarmed expression came upon Corporal face. "He might die!"

Archer raised one of his eyebrows. "Die? I hardly think that's possible. There are times I wonder if he has some sort of regenerator ability."

"Everyone dies that what makes us human," the Corporal argued.

Archer smiled. "Kimblee doesn't fall under the human category. Believe me when I say he won't die because, I've tried doing it."

The Corporal looked over in alarm but Archer was back to his paperwork. He really didn't want to know. He really didn't.

-----

Fury had his back turned and his arms were rested on the paperwork in front of him. He was focused on the paperwork that he didn't hear someone entered the room never mind hearing the door close.

In fact he didn't even realize that there was someone in the room with him until a shadow fell over the paperwork he was reading.

Judging from the shadow it wasn't Black Hayate unless he grew several feet and could stand on his hind legs.

Fury turned around and came face to face with a man grinning at him. His grin reminding him of Colonel Mustang when he had a maniacal idea that he planned to put forward or at least until Lieutenant Hawkeye knocked some sense into him or rather shot some sense actually.

Fury moves a bit to the left and the stranger mimicked the movement. Fury tried the right but it was also mimicked. He felt like he was trapped in some b grade horror movie. However, he never pictures himself as the damsel in distress.

Fury tensed up when the stranger was lowering his face to what it looks like to kiss him. This was not how he imagined this situation would be happening.

Two shots were fired.

This was enough to make the stranger hesitate. The stranger waited a couple minutes before going back to what he had planned on doing in the first place.

Two shots were fired again.

Kimblee pushed Sergeant Major onto the desk which made Fury even more uncomfortable. He hadn't been comfortable to begin with but now he was extremely uncomfortable.

Two shots were fired.

Fury looked up as the man looked at his shoulder, it looked like one of the bullets had nicked him.

The man turned around and came face to face with Lieutenant Hawkeye's gun.

The man wasn't saying anything and Fury didn't really think there was much he could say actually.

"Sergeant Majors are you all right?"

Fury nodded at Lieutenant Hawkeye's question.

"Fraternization is forbidden in the military."

Kimblee gave her his best charming smile. "You're assuming I'm military."

Hawkeye gave him a look of disbelief. "I find it very hard to believe that you could sneak into this building without someone noticing, unless your military."

Kimblee shrugged, he had to admit she had a very good point but she had a gun pointed in his face he had to admit anything she would say had a good point at that moment.

"Now I want you to leave Sergeant Major Fury alone and leave the building," Riza explained clearly as possible.

"What happens if I don't?" Kimblee asked arrogantly.

Riza eyes narrowed and a half smile was on her lips. "Let's just say I'll take a shot and I won't miss this time."

-----

Kimblee strolled to the house he shared with Frankie and walked in with a sigh.

Archer looked up. "What happened to you?"

"My plan was foiled," Kimblee explained collapsing on the couch.

"What did the dog stop you?" Archer snorted.

Kimblee stared. "If only it was that. She was there."

"Hawkeye?"

Kimblee nodded. "Yes her gun and I have come to know each other personally."


End file.
